A God-Killer and her Master
by Elder Predator
Summary: Jibril finally has a master that she respects. Blank. However, despite her loss, she is allowed to read their massive library of digital books. She gets to work right away, turning each page in excitement for additional knowledge. Until she comes across something that puzzles her. Perhaps she should ask Sora what this means? Rated M for a reason.


This is a one shot between Jibril and Sora. Rated M for sexual content.

Note: If you just want to read smut go down the page. There is a setup for the story, at least somewhat.

Gibril x Sora

Jibril felt her breathing intensify reading another exciting tome from Sora's electronic device. Never before had in depth knowledge of imanity ever been conceived let alone written. That's right. Currently she was reading medical journals on humans and all of their organs. Jibril's over active murderous imagination began to take over.

"So many ways to kill…" She mumbled. Flipping through the pages loving the part about how long you can starve and deprive humans of food and water. Drool began to spill over her mouth. "So…many…" Being a race of god-killers certainly had its benefits. They didn't need to eat or sleep much, leaving a lot of time to read. The next book she began to read suddenly stopped her drool. She flipped through it only to discover that it wasn't a text book at all. "What is she doing?" Jibril's mind began to race. "Why is she putting that there? What is going on?" She began to frantically flip through the 'book' hoping to find answers. Only to come up with more questions. She growled and carefully placed the electronic pad down, worth more than her life itself. She wanted answers and she would get them. She teleported to the throne room of the king and queen of imanity. Of course, they weren't here. Jibril knew they rarely spent any time here. She walked forward, determined to find them. Sure, enough she found them in their most recent hiding place, the maid's corner. In the corner of the room they were laying together. Sora was awake but Shiro was asleep.

"Shhh." Sora knew that Jibril wanted something but didn't want to wake Shiro. Sora waved Jibril over and as a good servant she did as she was commanded without question. "What's with that look on your face? Did something happen?" Jibril nodded and sat down casually before him.

"I'm sorry master for my disturbance but I simply must know the meaning behind a book I just looked at." Sora knew Jibril's curiosity was always stronger than any other desire she had.

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out on your own." Sora bluntly put it. Normally she could figure things out so quickly it was terrifying.

"I know, but this concept is so foreign to me. Why would a woman take a man's phallus into her mouth? Or her ass? Or her feet? Or her hands?" Sora would have fallen back in embarrassment is he wasn't already leaned against a wall.

"What?" Even though Shiro was asleep he placed her hands over her ears. "What have you been reading?!" Jibril tilted her head in confusion.

"It was just one of the picture books on the device you gave me master." Sora's mind immediately clicked. Damn he had left some ecchi doujinshi on there hadn't he? He sighed, not knowing what to do next. Not only that but the expression the flügel currently wore on her face was one of genuine curiosity. "You know why don't you?" Sora felt like he could turn this to his advantage on the one hand.

 _I'll teach you all about them!_ Then use that to lose his virginity. However, the flügel in front of him wasn't asking for her own sake but for academic sake. Besides unlike Steph, the flügel took her loyalty seriously, doing what he commanded her to do with almost no hesitation. He looked down at Shiro, who was snuggly embracing her nii. Certainly, this was R-18 and there was no way he could let Shiro hear any of this. He sighed in confusion of what to do. Jibril wouldn't let this go and knowing that they may be moving on their next target soon, this needed to be solved right away.

"I'll tell you but we need to find somewhere private to talk about it. Not only that but I need to let her know I'm taking a small walk. Don't say anything about it until we are there got it?" Jibril smiled and nodded. Sora sighed and shook Shiro awake.

"…hn… mhm…." Shiro stirred from her rest. "What is it nii?" She rubbed her eyes and noticed Jibril. Sora smiled and lifted Shiro off him.

"I need to talk to Jibril alone for a little bit. So I need you to stay here and…" Sora couldn't finish his statement as Shiro lazily grabbed his shirt and plopped back into his chest.

"…no…I'll go… with nii." Sora tried to fight his own longing to stay with his partner as well.

"You can't this time. We might be talking about stuff R-18 related." Shiro stirred and stared up at Sora. A small trickle of drool formed at the bottom of her right lip.

"…I'm… too young… to understand… so…it's okay." Sora almost wanted to hug her for trying to claim innocence. Yet he knew this was something she shouldn't hear. He sighed and tried to detach her from him.

"I'm sorry. Please just stay here for a little bit?" Shiro moaned and clung to him. Sora knew this was going to be a challenge. More importantly when it came to Shiro, she usually won. Shiro stirred without prompt this time and lifted herself off him. Now standing by herself she rubbed her eyes and turned back to him.

"20 minutes nii." Shiro's eyes narrowed slightly at him, giving him a clear warning. Come back in 20 minutes or else. Sora smiled and stood up and gave her a small hug.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Shiro nudge her head into his stomach, ready to fall back asleep again. Sora pulled her away before she did though and started walking away from her. Giving her a quick glance of reassurance Sora headed out with Jibril. Jibril smirked and found herself nearly drooling at the thought of acquiring more knowledge. Though from an outside perspective, drooling over the thought of talking about eroge was signs of perversion. Sora knew of a few places that servants didn't use and didn't come around often. He gently closed the door and sighed. Suddenly his voice boldened.

"Alright look. Don't delete any of those but don't read them either!" Jibril tilted her head.

"But you said I could read all of them!" Sora couldn't argue much with that. He could tell she really did only want to read them for intellectual purposes but just how much of it is educational? I guess cultural norms, preferences, among others could be interpreted through works like that. Sora groaned at just how he was going to handle this. He wasn't cut out to be a teacher, let alone teach sex ed. Still… Jibril's eyes held a longing to know the answers to her questions. Sora knew that he had to end this quickly, 20 minutes was a short amount of time to talk about this. He gave up on this issue way too easy but there could be other problems that required time.

"Fine you can read them. Let's just get this over with." Jibril's eyes sparkled with interest as she took her place in front of him. Sora opened his mouth to explain but didn't know where to start. "There are some guys who like having their… thing… stroked by a girl's hand or feet. It provides them with sexual pleasure and their desires. Also there are guys who think having their… thing… sucked by a woman is sexy and hot. Same goes for sticking in a girl's ass." Jibril cocked her head.

"This doesn't make sense. The point of copulating is reproduction. What is there to gain from this?" Sora scratched the back of his head. She didn't even know that much.

"Stuff like that is used for more than just reproduction. It's used recreationally which acceptable as well." Jibril seemed even more confused.

"That… that concept seems… flawed." Sora felt pangs of regret for taking this on. He wasn't the logical one between the two, Shiro was! Sora instantly felt guilt for thinking Shiro should be having this talk with her. She was still too young for stuff like this. "Not only that but if copulation can be done without the desire for reproduction then it loses all its meaning?" Jibril began to question the entire concept itself. "This is why I can't understand it!" She slammed her hands down in front of Sora. "Explain why recreationally is okay!" Sora wasn't sure he could.

"Because it's a pleasure basis for both sides?" Was the only answer his brain could fire off being pressured like this. Damn if only he had Shiro's calm demeanor and intellect right now. I'm sure if he did, he could answer her questions better. However, her facial expression had changed again.

"Pleasure basis huh?" Jibril seemed lost in thought for a moment. "So… it's an instinct to pleasure and be pleasured then?" Sora felt kind of cheap for making it seem like that.

"Not instinct really, just desire."

"Hm…" Jibril returned to her thoughts. "Then what is gained by this other than a temporary pleasure?" Sora sighed. Just how hard was she going to press this?

"Well I guess it can be used to relieve stress, or even get dirty thoughts off your mind…" Jibril seemed curious.

"Really? I suppose that's in line with the medical books I was reading." Jibril reflected on everything. She began to think about her and her master's relationship suddenly and began to feel slightly betrayed in some way.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" She snapped from her thoughts to answer him.

"I suppose that answers my questions somewhat anyway." Sora sighed in relief. In contrast, a devilish smirk found its way onto her face. Finally he could go back to Shi… "But what would the relationship have to be like in order for a male and a female to be involved in recreational procreation?" Sora nearly fell over. Why wasn't this over yet? The time limit was nearly running out and he had to get back to Shiro before hell would break loose.

"It's usually between lovers but it can be…" Sora caught himself before he remembered the flügel's violent tendencies and their unwavering loyalty. If he has mentioned that it could be casual among friends, would she be insulted? In a weird way Sora's thought process interpreted that as being a possibility. Jibril stood there soaking it all in, waiting for him to finish.

"It can be…" She pointed out to him. Of all the races to have the sex talk to… it had to be this one. Sora didn't like the ideas of anything else. His mind began to race. What other forms of sex was there? It wasn't like him to be pressed on this topic for an intellectual conversation. Damn, he needed to study some more for a conversation path like this in the future.

"I guess… I mean…" Sora struggled with the words. What could he come up with? Damn it was the truth all he could come up with? "It can happen between friends too." Jibril nodded.

"I see. A friendship strengthened by knowing each other desires and allowing each other to act on them. How interesting." Sora felt a sweat drop. Why did sex in an intellectual setting sound so dry? Sora wanted to leave now. However the flügel had one more question. "Can it happen to someone like us then?" Sora felt his body tense. What exactly was she asking? Was she even aware of asking him that? Not only that but to deny her anything was a recipe for disaster. Sora knew that Jibril was a lot more cunning then even he gave her credit for. He knew that had she taken the game seriously they had a long time ago, the ending could have been completely different. Not only that but a pissed off Flügel was still nothing to scoff at.

"I guess it could." Sora weakly responded.

"I see." Jibril turned and opened the door much to Sora's surprise. "I think I'll go back to the library for now and research this more. I don't understand why all the different places would pleasure someone but… I suppose it's as you said, preference. Some males have an urge to be pleasured in different way." Jibril smirked and thanked her master. "Thank you master for your precious time in this matter." She walked out leaving Sora confused. He sighed, now he could get back to Shiro before the time limit was up.

(Later that night)

Sora and Shiro slept in separate beds tonight. After barely making it back on time, the two of them were unloaded on by Steph for shirking their duties. They were worked so hard physically that they wound up crashing and being put into separate rooms by mistake by the staff. Now the door slowly opened to Sora's room and a figure slowly made itself to his bed side. After approaching him, the figure simply sat next to him and waited, reading off a brightly lit screen. Sora stirred from his sleep naturally as he yawned and noticed the angelic figure on his bed.

"Jibril!" She turned, noticing he was up.

"Oh sorry master I was just reading some more of these picture art books." He noticed a little drool she had from getting excited from reading it. Sora snapped up and tried to grab the tablet from her. She easily kept it away from him, with a childlike grin the entire time. "Why don't you want me to read these?" A sly grin grew. "I wonder if this reveals master's preferences…" Sora stopped mid-grab and knew instantly that it was over. She figured it out. "Oh? I see I'm right. Don't be so embarrassed master, I won't share this information with anyone." The flügel laughed before being tackled by Sora. Now on top of her, he grabbed the tablet from her hands and claimed his victory.

"Got it! Now…" Jibril smirked. Like she was going to let a small tackle claim victory over her. She easily reversed the position and took back the tablet, sealing it with magic and gently laying it across the room. "Hey! Don't…" She slammed down on top of him, bringing her face close to his. She was panting heavily and her eyes seemed to be filled with lust. Sora was taken back by how she pinned him down.

"You may be an unknown master, but you still have the body of an imanity. You won't win in a strength match!" Sora realized now that when he had tackled her, he wasn't simply playing with her right now, he was challenging her. Jibril grinned maniacally, lustful murder pined to her face. Sora tried to move but felt her body press against his. "Despite the rule of no harm, I'm surprised we are able to do this mast-er! Should we make it a game? A real game? I know we flügel don't normally play a game like this but I'll make an exception for you." Sora knew her bloodlust had been repressed by their desire for intellect. So when any combat situation presented itself, the truth was they were quick back to their original purpose. "Master…" Sora slowly tilted his head to stare at her. "can we make it a game? Just a tiny one? I promise that you'll win no matter the outcome!" He knew this was bad, her bloodlust was beginning to show. All that reading must have stimulated her repression, causing her hypersensitivity to her desires when it was suddenly and forcefully taken away. Sora quickly realized his mistake.

"Hey, think you can get off me? I…" Jibril's strength broke through the bed he was laying on, shoving both her arms through the wood and mattress. Sora winced. She was really getting fired up. She was losing control to her bloodlust. Damn it… "I'm sorry Shiro!" He thrust his arms up and grabbed her wings on each side of her. She instantly turned her head with a gasp as Sora's fingers took no time stroking and pleasuring her wings. Sora could feel the tension of the bloodlust lessen as Jibril's body began to convulse in pleasure.

"Master… what are you…" Another cute moan came from her as he vigorously attacked her weak points he previously learned about her. Sora quickly saw his chance and flipped her over yet again, nearly rolling onto the floor. Now beneath her, he continued his assault, watching the killing machine turn eroge heroine. He couldn't deny, the way he was on top of her right now and the way she moaned turned him on. Power was a powerful aphrodisiac after all. He could have stopped but with all his experience in simulations like this, he knew she was close. If he could push her over the edge, then maybe her bloodlust would be completely tamed. Jibril struggled softly against his assault, her body weakened by pleasure. "I… I…" Sora felt the flag trigger. She was near. Now for one last act! Sora leaned down and close to her wing and spread it. "No wait! Master don't!"

"Take this!" Sora licked her wing, following her spirit circuits from the top of her wing to her body. No scream was heard from her. It was almost like her throat was clogged as she tried to make sounds. Regardless, Sora felt her body convulse in ecstasy. Blank always won after all. Feeling victorious he began to shift off her, there wasn't time to celebrate as he no doubt woke up the people around him with the display. "Maybe I can find…" Something inside him screamed danger as two hand grabbed his shoulders.

"Master…" Sora felt chills run down his spine. He finished her right? That should have been it! "Did you really think, that would be enough to finish a flügel let alone me?" He felt her magical energy crackle as the room was blanketed in a coating of spells and symbols. He turned and faced the ravenous woman that stood before him. A lustful and evil grin melded with an equally intense glare to instill that this wasn't over.

"If I ordered you to stop would you?" Sora weakly joked. Jibril seemed to take it seriously however as the crackling died down slightly.

"Yes I would but you did start this didn't you? Don't you want to see it through to the end?" Sora felt the disconnect to just what she wanted. Though he had to admit, what she offered made him excited and nervous at the same time. He always wanted to do sexual things with her ever since the library. However, in front of Shiro that was impossible. Likewise, the truth of the matter remained that he was happy about doing something like that to her. Almost reading his thoughts Jibril countered him. "I froze time except in this room. It's really powerful but I can only hold it for a little bit. No one will disturb us Master. Besides…" Jibril licked her lips. "After that display I finally am beginning to understand the desire to pleasure another being…" Jibril made the first move before Sora could. She rushed her hands under his shirt, touching and prodding his chest. She remembered that his chest wasn't an erogenous zone, but he also said that he wasn't against it either.

"But we…" Jibril countered again with a finger to the lips. She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Are you saying you don't want me? The book I read, the master was allowed to do things to his servants all the time." Sora felt a sweat drop. She was reading too many of those things. "I have to say I'll feel a little insulted if you said no now." Sora's eyes widened. He knew it. Jibril held a different belief of just how far she would go for a master. It wasn't human logic but another culture's logic. She was bound to him by more than just a defeat. She was his entirely for whatever he needed. Jibril felt her finger pushed away and her speech interrupted by Sora.

"So I was right. You're not just bound by combat or servitude." Jibril's smirk returned and she locked her gaze on him.

"A master relationship is an entirety relationship for us. If we fail our master's needs and wishes we might as well die." The extremes of flügel culture far surpassed that of humans. Perhaps that's why loyalty in her world was absolute. To further illustrate this point, she summoned a blade in her hand and pointed it at herself, her gaze remaining on her master. "Do I fulfill your wishes master? Can I fulfill your wishes?" Sora clenched his teeth. She was serious. What answer could he give? He could try to come up with an explanation but nothing could come to mind. "Well?" Sora had no choice, in a blink his demeanor changed.

"Put the blade down Jibril." He commanded with a serious gaze. Jibril hesitated for a moment, but dropped the sword, dissolving it instantly. Before she could do anything Sora leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Jibril's eyes went wide as her master acknowledged her for his needs. For a brief moment Jibril felt a pang in her chest. A feeling she had never experienced before. Was this love? It felt… warm. Jibril became lost in the feeling as her eyes closed, returning the affection she was given. This warm human made her feel different, yet the power difference between them was vast. They parted lips for a moment to breathe. Panting, they stared at each other's eyes, both unsure how to proceed from here. Jibril felt the warm feeling start to disappear from her chest. She didn't want it to leave! Not now!

"Master!" Jibril locked lips with him again and the warmth returned. There was a level of soothing desire that laced around her own sexual needs. She could feel lust and yet, it wasn't animalistic rutting she desired. _It's just as I thought… he makes me feel like this…_ That's all Jibril had to confirm to herself. This time when they parted Jibril shifted her body to be more on top of him. Sora began to feel his own heat take over, clouding his mind even further. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her wing. "Our wings are almost everything to a flügel and my wings are yours." Sora got the meaning. Sora growled and rolled her over on the floor to her back. Jibril, normally dominate, let him take over. "Do whatever you want. Master." Sora cusped her cheek and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"If I'm going to do this, you can't call me that." Jibril almost looked surprised. "Call me Sora." Jibril felt a pounding in her chest. She wanted to refuse, as she would feel insulted to call him anything but her master but there was something that allured her to the change. She wasn't a servant of his in this moment. She was more.

"Yes… Sora…" She felt a special flutter in her chest over just saying his name. Sora took off his shirt and tossed it across the floor.

"I can do anything, right?" She felt her breathing intensify. He wasn't asking for permission, was he? He was really asking…

"Yes!" She squeaked. This was a new one for Sora, a vulnerable Jibril. He felt a smile whip across his face. He placed his hands on the sides of her chest and began to softly stroke her skin up to her shoulders. She gasped as her body sparked flames of desire from his touch. He caressed her sides in his loving touch, ensuring that each rub sparked something inside her. He moved to her arms and another moan confirmed this was also pleasuring her. Sora smirked. This wasn't a game. This was a real woman who was beneath him and something about that was intoxicating.

"I'm not going easy on you." Jibril's eyes cracked open as Sora attacked her neck with his tongue. She felt her body stop responding to her own thoughts as her head twisted in rapid movements, unable to cope with the new intense sensations. Moans would get caught in her throat, unable to be voiced. He turned his tongue now to her ear, and softly licked the length of her ear. Again, she was wracked with spasms as her body was thrown into pleasure. He lifted off her slightly as she awaited his next assault. He smirked a wide grin. This was it!

"Master… you look so… happy…" Sora ignored the comment, lifting her white top that only covered her breasts. Jibril felt exposed to him for some reason. It wasn't a feeling she could describe other than that. He didn't waste any time, quickly grabbing one of her breasts, kneading it in one hand. The skin was soft, almost like it was freshly powdered. It was not only soft in texture but in firmness as well. He could push his hands into them and let them sink if he wanted. There was no matching it to anything else. He stared at her nipples as they bounced with his motions. They hadn't grown hard like in the games he played but they perked a little. The next target of his lust was set. With his one hand occupied with her left breast, it was time to get to work on her other. He bent down licking it for experiment sake, listening to the increased pleasure he was giving her. She couldn't help but feel pleasurably powerless as her body was brought further and further to orgasm. He pushed against them ruthlessly as his tongue fought against her nipple. She felt bigger sparks fly, setting of fires in her body. There was no shortage of moaning as Jibril couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. The moans only served to increase his appetite for her however. The main course was yet to be enjoyed. He quickly mobilized and kissed a trail down to her pants. Luckily for him, it was nothing more than panties and what would probably be considered a skirt. He shifted the fabric to find his prize. He couldn't help but instantly smell her scent. It was a robust smell, delighting him to get started. He began to remove her last clothing that blocked him. Smirking wildly her hand bent down and removed them herself, not wanting to wait anymore. After it was removed, she fell back and waited for him to take the lead again.

"Jibril…" She smiled softly at her master. She couldn't say anything to him, everything was clogged in her throat. She turned her head away, unable to hold the red that made itself home on her face. Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, knowing he made her feel this way. This means he only had to do better! He spread her legs and positioned his head between them. Her delicate lips sparkled in the light. They were wet and moist but not like the eroge he played so much of. However, Jibril was taken back by the action.

"Wait! That's not what I…" He let his moist tongue run with her slit. He knew she didn't understand oral, but he would make her understand. He used his fingers to spread her lips to let him take in all of her. Inside, she was pink, hot, and moist and her scent was overpowering. He noticed that it was bigger than he imagined. He had room to play and more. With a careful hand, he rubbed the bottom of her slit while his tongue assaulted her middle and top. Jibril arched, as an intense heat took hold of her back, almost forcing it to. "MASTER!" He smirked inside her, licking every nook and crevice her folds held. She grabbed the back of his head but did nothing, holding back. He added a finger to the rubbing and now focused more on her tiny nub. The build up inside of her was building too fast that it threatened to burst at any second and yet her mind knew it wouldn't, not yet. Toes gripped anything they could as her body was hammered with another series of heat waves and sparks. It was time to finish her again. He moved over her, his pelvis coming close to her face as he reversed his assault. She felt his tongue glide towards her opening, teasing it while his fingers softly rubbed her clit and surrounding area. She couldn't hold back anymore, bucking her hips into his face rapidly.

"Hm…" Was all he could let out as she rapidly approached her second orgasm.

"Mast… Sora!" She corrected scratching the sheets and arching her back. The throws of the new orgasm brought her understanding. "Yes…" She panted. "it was… amazing… to… do that…" She huffed as she smiled at her master, starting to come down from her high. "I understand master. But… I don't want to be teased anymore." Sora could only admire her, a powerful being was underneath him, practically begging him for it. If his ego wasn't big already… "Please… Master…" He gave her a warm smile and took off his own pants. He positioned her on the bed to that they could finally enjoy each other.

"Hey Jibril?" She met his gaze to acknowledge him. "Is it… your first time?" Sora was wasn't sure he wanted to know though. She lived for 6,000 years. Surely, she had one other master in that time. Jibril curled her lips in a seductive smile.

"Worried about being compared?" Sora couldn't deny that being a part of it. He was also worried that if it was her first time he might be too rough. He turned away from her, embarrassed. She took control now and quickly assaulted his ear with her tongue. Now it was Sora's turn to feel waves of uncontrollable spasms as pleasure coursed through his body. She encroached on his chest, letting small spasms take hold here as well. She enjoyed his moans as he tried to fight her. However, with a flick of her tongue her assault halted. "Would you really like to know? Or would you rather enjoy it regardless?" Sora couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of even asking. The words she spoke held truth. He positioned himself at her entrance, burning and awaiting him, just as he had left it. He was familiar with the layout by now and felt pride that he was finally going to lose his virginity. Sora slowly entered her and instantly felt her blissful resistance. He pushed deep into her, feeling lots of resistance along the way. At one point it felt like he hit as deep as he could go before it opened, letting him continue. Jibril only groaned as the foreign object penetrated her to her core. She tried to mask her discomfort from the pricking, pinching and pulling, but wasn't able to completely.

"It was your first time, wasn't it?" Jibril let a pained smile peak through.

"We only serve one master in our lives." Jibril finally admitted. "When they go, we go." Sora smirked, glad to have another dedicated and loyal companion he could count on.

"I hope I live a long time then." Setting the flag for her. Sora didn't let the flag take route entirely before leaning down and kneading her breast again. Jibril felt the pleasure of it mixed with the pain in her groin. Shallow and soft thrusts. That's how he began to take her first time. Jibril was conflicted with pain and pleasure from the foreign feeling of being stretched and pulled inside her, as well as the pleasure of the external stimuli Sora gave her. He would drip from time to time to lick and give a small suck and nip on her nipples to try and help ease the pain. It seemed like it took some time, but Sora held his own encroaching orgasm for her. He didn't want to be a quick shot and held it in as best he could, while Jibril began to moan again.

"Master… it…" Sora didn't need to hear anymore and grabbed the bottom of her legs and lifted up, pressing himself deeper into her. Jibril felt a massive shock pass through her body. Their bodies began to sweat, mixing and smearing all over each other as Sora started to pick up the pace. Heat spread throughout her body, mixing with her newfound love for the push and pull Sora's body was giving her. She didn't want it to stop. It felt so good with him. The pressure inside him was building up to the max. Sora's eyes turned to her wings. He forgot about those. "Jibril!" He shouted grasping both her wings in her hand.

"MASTER… No… Don't!…" Jibril felt scared for the first time in her life as both pleasures of their bodies melding and her wings came together for the first time. He wasted little time dominating her wings with expert curves and pokes. Jibril toss her head back, unable to speak as the intense feeling tore her frame to shreds. He wouldn't stop thrusting, and the second he touched her wings, her body had tightened even more somehow.

"Jibril! Jibril!" She couldn't speak, feeling the miniature explosions that tore her body apart. The feeling of orgasm slipped into both of them as Sora couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry… Jibril…I'll do it outside…" Suddenly her legs locked his hips. Sora was taken back. "Jibril… preg…nat… don't…" Sora couldn't stop the orgasm even with the sudden stop of his hips. Eyes that knew death and suffering opened wide in bliss as a warmth even greater than her own entered her. Not only that but the feeling of being filled by the liquid flipped a switch inside her that let her own orgasm flow freely. When he felt her own orgasm wash over his member, he grunted as his own orgasm was prolonged by a few twitches. Their union was complete. Exhausted from it, Sora fell back onto the bed and panted heavily as he smiled. Gibril smirked as well, feeling a pleasant tingle all over her body. "I'm sorry." She wondered just what he meant by that. What could he be sorry for? She sat up, feeling the shifting of fluids and a twinge of pain mixed as her body still adjusted to the after effects of their activities. She had to admit though, this pain was well worth it. Still, she crawled on top of him, almost ready to go another round before staring at his tired and content eyes.

"What are you sorry for master?" Sora tried to keep his smile.

"You probably… needed more… I wasn't able… to deliver… I will next time." Sora promised her. It wasn't the promise that made her smile but the fact that he wanted her a second time. She smiled softly and cusped his cheek.

"Don't worry. I couldn't go much more myself." She wasn't sure of the truth of that statement. She was definitely filled with contentment, yet did she want or need to go anymore? "Don't worry master, my first time was amazing with you." A sparkle flashed in his eyes before disappearing behind his eyelids.

"Sorry. I just need… some rest." Jibril kissed his forehead, adjusting so she was on her side. She wrapped her arms around his head and brought him close, into her bosom, holding him there. Sora's breathing steadied and felt the shift in his weight.

"Don't worry master. I'll be here when you wake up." She still panted as the seal that kept time frozen was still in place and her own stamina was nearly shot from both activates. Though which caused more was up for debate. She stroked his hair as he slept. "I'm sure now master," A soft smile kept its place on her face. "you are very special to me." Though she broke her own protocols for another brief moment. "Sora." Yes, he was her master. Yes, he was special to her. She cusped his cheek and giggled. "Our bond is more than just servant-master. Our bond is beyond that now…" She held him tight. "Ne? Sora?"


End file.
